


You're a Man Now

by HartUnited



Series: Crime and Punishment [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hart's being a Bitch, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartUnited/pseuds/HartUnited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Hart reacts after losing 3-2 to Real Madrid...<br/>He is taken in hand by a famous face!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if Joe Hart knows Casillas in this way but it sounded a good thing to write

Kompany POV  
'Hart, that's enough!' Ok we lost but everyone loses matches. His comments have caused enough problems without his shitty attitude. Hart hadn't left the defenders alone, I included; he needs to learn to not point the finger but to also learn how to accept defeat. His mentor had dealt with him after the Euro's, yet I'm reluctant to call him in to deal with him.

For 24 hours now we have dealt with his whining and ranting. By now I had had enough! As captain it's my responsibility to attempt to rein him in; 'Charles Joseph John Hart, pack your shit in this instant!' Raising his eyebrows he ignored the order and strolled off. I need to consult my only alternative – his mentor.

Barry POV  
He's my best mate but I swear that if he doesn't sort his shit out soon, I'm gonna deck him – seriously. 'Oi Gazza! What the fuck were you doing during that Ronaldo escapade?' That's it. 'That's enough Harty!' I punch his face and pray that it sets his shit straight. It doesn't. 'Ow! What the fuck Gaz?'

I just turned away and walked off – he really needs his mentor!

Mentor POV  
To: SanIker@gmail.com  
From: VinnieRules@gmail.com  
Hey Casillas!  
Look mate; we have a really big problem with your boy, Hart, and we can't control him. He's being really stupid about the loss, blaming everyone except himself!

Really need your help bro  
Thanks  
Vinnie K

Ok, I may have a problem on my hands, Hart seems to have taken success to his head and as his mentor I need to control him now.

To: SanIker@gmail.com  
From: Gazza18@hotmail.co.uk  
Could really do with your help mate! Hart's becoming a little shit again!

Cheers  
Barry

So I have both his captain and his best mate complaining about Hart, I have a few days off time after speaking to Mou. Now I just need to travel out to Manchester.

To: VinnieRules@gmail.com; Gazza18@hotmail.co.uk  
From: SanIker@gmail.com  
Ok guys, give my five hours tops and I will be there.

Casillas

Hart POV  
I'm gonna get my story straight right now, that loss to Real Madrid was in no shape, way or form my fault. If the defenders were doing their job properly then we wouldn't have been in the position to concede goals and lose the match.

But Gaz and Vinnie are up to something; I'm sure of it. I will get to the bottom of this. I promise!

Casillas POV  
So Mou wasn't too keen on me jetting to the UK but he understood and allowed me to go with one simple message "Do the job properly, you can't be flying at the drop of a hat because of a poorly done job!" It was a simple enough message for me and I could also understand the hidden message that I can't be exhausting myself flying when we have some big matches coming up including an El Clásico, at the Nou Camp.

As much as I hate being hard and severe, that is what I need to be without appearing cruel. I'm sure Hart is in for a shock when he figures out what his friends have done.

Vinnie POV  
Now comes the hard bit; we have to get Hart to the airport to meet Casillas without him suspecting a thing. 'Harty, I need your help now! I've got to go meet my sister at the airport and I don't want to be on my own. You wanna come?' He looks surprised but gives his consent with a nod of his head. 'Alright, I'll come'

Casillas POV  
Kompany has just informed me that Hart is on his way with him and will be ten minutes. I leave the airport and wait where I was told to go. A car pulls up 'NO FUCKING WAY!' Hart has just figured out their trap and he walked straight into it. I get in the car and shut the door Vinnie pulls out and onto the motorway again.

'Hart, I take it you had no idea I was coming over to see you?' I ask already knowing his answer, 'U-Urm no, whatever I have done I am really sorry and it won't happen again, I promise!' ¡Puta! He's worked himself up and he's allowing himself to panic. 'Charles Joseph John Hart! You will calm yourself down this instant or else!' I really don't want to punish him before we have chance to talk, but this kind of reaction could prevent things going the way that I want them to. Thank god he's responded and is calming down.

'Vinnie, could you pull over so Hart can sit with me and talk?'

Hart POV  
I was really hurt that my friends had called in my mentor but also grateful because it would clear the air. I tried to relax despite the fact that I knew that I was in deep shit.

Casillas POV  
To: RamosRulesAll@hotmail.com  
From: SanIker@gmail.com

¡Hola!  
I am safe in Manchester, Hart is really upset that his 'friends' betrayed him, I hate doing this but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Right nene?

See you soon  
Adios amigo  
Iker

Now to deal with Hart, not an easy task I think. 'Do you know why I'm here Joe?' If he knows that makes my job easier but if not this could take longer than I expected. 'Urm, I've been acting out? Maybe.' That helps a little but then again, no remorse, it's going to be a long night. 'That sounds like a question but that is the general bit.' By now we had pulled up outside Joe's house. 'Go inside, put the kettle on and make us a cup of tea. Ok Hart?' I didn't really care what he thought but as I needed to speak to Vinnie in private he had to go.

Vinnie POV  
Casillas rounded on me, and I had no idea what to expect. 'Vinnie, tomorrow I need to watch him in the work environment; someone needs to watch over him when I'm not around... I need to see who.' He was expecting me to get the gaffer's permission for the 'enemy' to come to a training session. 'Si, I will try to get something organised.' It wasn't a promise or guarantee. '¡Gracias mi amigo!'

Casillas POV  
Now it was time for the difficult part; talking to Joe and then spanking his backside so hard that he refuses to sit. 'We both know that you have done wrong Joe but do you want to talk about how to deal with this problem?' He took one look at me and said 'Right now I hurt too much to talk so I guess it's the punishment then?' He really does make it harder for himself. 'Very well, go to the study and strip, put yourself in a corner and wait for me then.'

Hart POV  
Why do I suddenly feel like I am a little boy in trouble with his father? Casillas is only my mentor; yet I get the feeling that he cares about what is going to happen to me. I obey his order with no comment, head bowed so that I can't see the disappointment that is bound to be in his eyes. I arrive at the door to the study and enter already knowing that before the evening is out I will have an extremely sore backside. Training is going to be painful.

Casillas POV  
I give him five minutes and the make my way up to the study, arriving and entering the little room. Joe's done as I have asked and is waiting for his next order.

'Hart turn around and listen carefully!' He does as I ask without hesitation. 'The next hour or so is going to be very painful; we are going to start off with a general spanking, then I think it is time for you to become reacquainted with my paddle and then to round things of 10 with my belt. I can't be coming out here every other week to deal with your latest temper tantrum but we will discuss that later though.' Time for talking was now over, 'Come here Joe!' He approaches fear evident in his eye. 'Bend over my lap!' Bending with the fluidity of a goalkeeper he bends over my lap and waits for the first strike.

SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!

He's already writhing in my lap after the first ten yet we are nowhere near completion.

SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!

He begin crying after around the thirtieth smack but he hasn't surrendered yet which is what I need from him.

SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK! SLAP! SPANK! SMACK!

No more wailing now, time to finish this part off. Putting my full weight into these final five, I put the fear into his backside allowing him to feel my anger and disappointment.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

I lift him up and with a final smack I tell him 'Wait in your corner for another five minutes!' He does as I ask, limping slightly, I am doing my job then. The next part of his punishment is going to be really difficult, I think thirty with my paddle and then the ten with my belt should be enough of a precautionary measure to make this doesn't happen again too soon. Little sobs were still coming from Hart's corner, and if the feeling in my hand is anything to go by he was in a lot of pain; it serves him right.  
When his five minutes were up I pulled my paddle out of my bag and called out to Joe 'Come on now, bend over the desk and hold on; you have thirty with this.' His gasp suggested that he was really afraid about this part of the punishment. 'Stay in position, I don't want to damage your back or a hand, understood?' A nod of the head and then I unleashed my fury.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

It hurts to do this to my boy, but he can't blame everyone else for his mistakes.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!  
SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!  
SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

He's screaming now, I need to finish this part quickly.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

My belt could wait until this evening, I pick Joe up and carry him bridal style to his room. Placing him face down on his bed, I wander into the adjoining bathroom and get a tube of aloe vera cream to soothe his backside a little bit. Besides I need to talk to him and make it clear that he is still under punishment.

'Joe can you hear me?' A nod of his head gives me my answer.  
'Do you want cream on your backside?' Another nod gives his reply.

As I apply the cream, I talk to him. 'Hart, the worst of it's over, but I need to give you that ten still ok? I'm going to give you them straight before bed.' He nods, accepting his fate better than earlier.

A little while later  
'Hart, bend over the end of your bed now' He does so and not wanting to draw it out any longer, I give the final ten in about twenty seconds before he can figure out what is going on.

Hart POV  
It's been a week since Casillas came over to have a chat and I have been forgiven by my teammates. Iker assigned me a sub-mentor to deal with the minor issues, every Sunday evening I have to report to Micah Richards' home to talk about the previous week and then I will accept any punishment awarded to me. I'm being serious when I say that my backside is still extremely sore, but I deserved it.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man City lose to Southampton and our favourite blond is acting out again...

'Hey Casillas;' it was Micah, my boy's supervisor. 'We may have a small problem. Did you watch the game yesterday?' Oh fuck, I knew where this was going. ' Let me guess, he's blaming everyone else for his fuck-ups?' 'Sounds about right man.' He sounded desperate. At this point Mou is really not going to be happy - I'm recovering from injury after all. 'OK I'll be there on Monday, but I'm gonna need your help at some point, if he needs pinning I can't' That would make my injury worse. 'I've told him that he's staying with me tonight as we have an awful lot to discuss. I'll be at the airport whenever you need.' Sounds reasonable to me. 'See you tomorrow mate.'

_The 15.55 flight from Madrid has arrived at Terminal 3._

 

This was his flight, I look around hoping to catch sight of his baby face, Hart has training on Wednesday.

There he was, with a tall, blond man; it must be Ramos, but why is he here? I'm sure that he's meant to be playing tomorrow. I'm not one to judge though.

 'Hey man!' I say, high-fiving Iker then Sergio. 'He's a mess at the moment, he went from blaming others to himself and won't leave his room!' Sergio looked up, 'Listen Micah the only reason I'm here is to speak to Joe; I've fucked up big time before, not that long ago actually and no how to help him without the skunk over here doing it wrong!' 'Enough of that Sese, unless you want to revisit why you don't get red cards and talk shit to a ref!'

 'Sorry Iker;' bowing his head minutely 'But I do have a point and you know it!' Iker listened nodding his head. 'We'll have a chat about your disrespect later but I know you're right Sese.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Ramos talks to Hart.  
> Iker deals with the pair of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe had been given the space to think and he realised where Micah had gone. After his fuck ups a few days ago he'd given a lot of shit to different people. When Roberto had tried to give him a deserved bollocking he had tried to blame Roberto for failing to choose the right team and he knew where he'd be spending that FA Cup match - on the bench. Well after all of that, he knew that Iker was probably with Micah by now asking for help or something - he can't hold me down with a broken hand.

' **Charles Joesph John Hart! Come down these stairs this instant or there is guaranteed trouble ahead!** ' Shit that sounds like Iker is here and that I'm in big trouble.

Not caring about the fact that I was only in my boxers, I scampered out my room and down the stairs; I had bigger things to worry about like how much trouble I was in and whether I would be able to comfortably be able to sit down inside the next week. I stop short, there is a new face there! Sergio Ramos was standing at the bottom of the stairs with Iker and Micah; what the fuck is going on? 'Come on Joe, I haven't got all day!' Iker was back to the demands again. Reminding myself that I needed to watch my language and be polite, really can't afford to make things worse.


	4. Chapter 4

I kept my head held high knowing Iker respects a man who approaches his punishment with dignity. “Joe I’m disappointed in you – I thought we had moved on beyond this. I want you to talk to Sergio before we have a little chat in the study ok?” Joe was mildly surprised at Iker’s request but nodded knowing that Sergio was in the same position as himself. “Good boy! I’m going to wait in the study. Today, you will be coming to me!”

“How should I present sir?” Someone wise had taught him to ask if he wasn’t sure about something. “Good boy! I’m proud that you asked and I won’t embarrass you, so boxers will be fine.” Despite the heavy heart, a small flicker of happiness went through Joe, his mentor was proud of him. “Thank you sir! I appreciate your kindness” Turning to the second man, “Come Sergio I have somewhere we can talk in private.” With that he led Sergio up to the attic – he’d made it soundproof after Iker’s first ever visit. It was his safe place and Iker respected that and never set foot there – his boys needed their own space.

“Joe, what happened?” Joe had expected the question “In all honesty? I don’t know but I forgot Iker’s main lesson ‘Win as a team, Lose as a team!’ and I regret it.” Sergio felt sorry for the goalkeeper – if he was brave and told the truth, his punishment would be worse. “Joe do you trust me?” The other man nodded. “Tell Iker the truth – if he finds out that you’re going to lie to him then it’ll be a lot worse ok!” That shocked Joe; he was planning to tell Iker that it was just a huge mistake. “Thanks for the warning – you didn’t have to do that.” Sergio held his arms open and Joe climbed into his arms seeking the comfort he needed before he faced his punishment. He would be honest – it’d be better that way.

“I’m scared!” Joe blurted out; he’d struggled the last time he acted against the Golden Rule. “It’s ok, it’s going to hurt but Iker will look after you.” He paused for thought. “I think you should go see him now – he won’t wait forever and it’ll be even harder the longer you wait.” Sergio hated asking for punishments, that’s why Iker only does it when a lesson is repeated or a severe transgression is committed i.e. swearing and backchatting referees. “Thanks Sergio. You’ve helped me a hell of a lot.” Before Joe left the room he gave him a weak smile.

He arrived at the study door and took a deep breath before knocking. “Enter!” Came the instant reply and Joe pushed open the door, entering the room and closing the door behind him. He stood in front of the desk and looked Iker in the eye. “Before we start may I say a few words?” A surprised Iker nodded – usually Joe wasn’t the talkative type when it came around to punishment time. “I forgot the Golden Rule; win as a team, lose as a team. It shames me but I am proud that I was able to admit it.” Pausing for breath, Joe added, “I’m scared about my punishment although I know that I deserve it.” A final big deep breath “Please punish me for my failings sir!”

Iker looked at Joe, he was disappointed in him for forgetting the Golden Rule. But nothing could overtake his pride in his boy. He’d admitted his transgression, shared his fears and asked for his deserved punishment. “Joe I am proud of you – it’s not easy for you to admit everything, you’ll be punished – but it won’t be as bad as it could’ve been if you’d lied to me.” Iker considered the young man before him before telling Joe “Get those boxers off and put your nose in the corner. I need to make up my mind about your punishment.” Joe obeyed immediately to Iker’s cold voice.

Iker had been planning on doubling Joe’s punishment from his last punishment for the same thing but his bravery must be rewarded. He would only put half on top of the original punishment. 155 smacks, 45 with the paddle before finishing off with 15 of the belt. A hard but fair sentence for Joe. “Joe! I have decided that you will receive 155 smacks, 45 with the paddle before finishing off with 15 from my belt. I can promise you that it won’t be easy.”

Joe nodded despite his fears, this would be his worst ever punishment – but he would be brave and take it like the man he should be. He waited silently for Iker to summon him over.

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ review!


End file.
